Maybe I Was Stupid
by Everlite
Summary: Mostly letter fic! When Ino and Shikamaru just hit it off again after many years of no association, it just takes one event to tear it apart. How far will each one go to fix it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I just kind of had this urge to write something like this, so…tada? It's ok if you think it sucks, it doesn't really mean anything, but I will be really happy if you think it's good!**

Maybe I was stupid

Dear Ino,

Maybe I was stupid when I picked up this pen only seconds ago and began to write these very words on this very paper. Maybe I was stupid to even think or feel everything I'm thinking and feeling right now. Regardless of how troublesome it is, Ino, I have to confess something. I agreed with you during the chounin exams when you said 'we are a three man team. We do everything together.' Those words were some of which I must admit, I had wanted to hear. But the thing is…since then we didn't do everything together. We grew apart. I don't even know where Chouji or Asuma are now. When I bumped into you the other day in one of the shops, I was confused as to what to feel. Excitement? Happiness? Grief? Annoyance…love? I never knew. It only became slightly clearer to me when I asked to see you the next day. When I saw you that next day, I wanted to see the day after that. Then the day after that, and so the cycle went on. Then that one day rolled around. That one day that changed everything between us. Ino, when you admitted that you felt for me what I had unconsciously felt for you all these years, from the moment you yelled at me for being too lazy, I was overjoyed. But for some reason, I didn't know how to accept it. I didn't want our relationship to soon turn to drivel, and us grow apart as we did all those years ago. So I didn't respond. Maybe I was stupid for not admitting my true feelings. Maybe I was stupid for just watching you walk out the door in tears, me not making a single move to comfort or soothe you. Maybe I was just plain stupid Ino, I don't know. Those are some of the hardest words for me to say, 'I don't know.' But I know something that's even harder to say. It's not _maybe_ to me anymore. I love you Ino, and I _was_ stupid to let you walk out of my life.

Much love,

Shikamaru

**I know, If you look "incredibly cheesy" up in the dictionary, it will say "See fanfic titled 'Maybe I Was Stupid' by Everlite". I won't be surprised if this gets little or no reviews because it only took a few minutes, but I just kind of felt like writing from the heart at the moment. If you are reading this, thank you so much, and review if you want.**


	2. AN: Ino response?

**Hey everyone...I just want all of your opinions here...do you think I should write a response from Ino or leave this as a oneshot? If I get at least four reviews saying yes, I will make a response, but less then I may not. It depends, tell me what you guys think! Thanks so much! Everlite  
**


	3. Ino's Rose

**I decided to write a response! It may not be as good, but after the comments of some people, I felt it was necessary. Thanks everyone! Enjoy!**

Dear Shikamaru,

Is that really it, Shika? That you were stupid? Or was it something else? Or should I say, someone? I happened to be walking to Sakura's house yesterday (In tears might I add), when I caught a glimpse of something. If I'm not mistaken, I believe it was you and Temari. Hand in hand.

But it wasn't just that that sent me into misery. It was your destination. You were walking into the pottery shop, the same one that you and I had been in together just a few days before. You know, the one with the weird looking ducks and mantelpieces…but aside from that, there was something else. The small rose made from various colors of pottery, shining perfectly in the right light. There were only three. When we went in there, you picked up each one and tested it to see which shown in the light the most beautifully. Once you found out, you bought it for me. I was overjoyed. However, I went in there once more after you and Temari had left. There was then only one pottery rose left. When I asked the sales clerk she said "I believe a young man bought for a beautiful blond young lady only a few minutes ago."

Upon hearing this, I cried. I know that's one of the things that annoyed you most about me during our genin days. I cried about weird things. But even when I did, you comforted me. But now, as I sit here crying, you're not here to comfort me anymore. You're probably at home, arm around your "beautiful blond young lady", comforting her as she watches her pottery rose shine beautifully in the light, as I'm sure it does so more than mine.

Even so, Shika, I still love you. Although you may not love me, I can never forget the jump my heart made when you eased my sorrows, the happiness I felt after you successfully safeguarded my body in the duration of my mind-transfer jutsu…I will never forget it Shika. I will always love you, and I will always keep this pottery rose, even long after the light ceases to refract it's beauty.

Sincerely yours,

Ino

**Cheesy? Not too good? I'm not too sure. It's up to you guys! I hope you liked it, thanks for reading! R and R if you want!**


	4. Why, Temari?

**Hey everyone! Heads up, the letters will be linking to other people too, so don't be like "WHAAA?" if you see a different name at the beginning. Don't worry, it will make sense after you read it.**

Dear Temari,

Why, Temari? Why did you have to pull (with much force, I might add) me in to THAT shop at THAT very moment? I understand that you were under much stress due to the fact that you had not yet had a gift for your boyfriend for your anniversary, but could you had possibly been more conspicuous about me offering you my help? When I saw you walking sluggishly up the streets, I knew something was wrong because I'm good with knowing these things. Little had you known, I was healing over something much greater than a forgotten day of affection. I was healing over the complete loss of an object of affection.

I might also want to explain to you the events that took place while in the shop. Number one, I was shaking because me and this lost object of affection having been there only a few days back. Being back there made me feel like I had turned back time somehow, although once it hit me that that was not the case, I couldn't handle it. When you claimed that the pottery rose was perfect for your boyfriend, that's when I really broke down. I had bought that very rose for this object of affection also. You forgetting your purse and me having paid for the rose was the last straw. It was like I had relived everything; as if the Gods had been taking me back to make me realize what I had lost and make me pay for it. Either way, they succeeded, and now I am more depressed than ever before.

Why you might ask? Because on top of everything, she had witnessed it.

Now you are probably wondering why I am writing all of this to you. With all due respect, you helped me into the mess. Now I ask you to help me out of it.

Eagerly awaiting your help,

Shikamaru

**Uprise. Brilliant. Anyways, I hope you're liking this so far! If you don't like where it's going, tell me and I will try to smooth it over- but if you like it, thanks so much! R and R!**


	5. Love Doctor

**You know the drill : )**

Dear Shikamaru,

Shikamaru, It's not like I set this all up just to trip up your love life. Things happen, ok? And aside from that, what is the Konoha-brainiac-all-around-genius doing asking someone else for advice on his love life? It's so backwards it makes my head spin on it's axis. Either way, I see that you will persist on bugging me unless I help you out of this little jilt, so fine.

If admitting your affections for her has proven ineffective, there are only a couple things left to do. Normally, the admitting of the emotions breaks all tensions but I guess that won't work in this case. As I said, there are only a few options you can take;

-Me telling her myself that nothing is happening. Unfortunately, the chances of this working are very low seeing as she has seen enough plausible proof to be able to believe otherwise no matter what I say.

-You setting something up. What I mean by that is confronting her in a different way than simply admitting feelings verbally (or in this case, through a letter.) Like…her ending up in a place, you happening to be there at the right time…then she falls uncontrollably in love with you. Oldest trick in the book and it's pure gold. It works all the time in movies. Although I have thought out the outline, it's your job to collaborate the instance.

After thinking for a bit, I have decided the second option is ideal. Seeing as my services have been fulfilled, I will leave you to think up your next action. You will know what to do. Trust me when I say that you will know.

Hoping this helped at the least,

Temari (AKA the Love Doctor)

PS: Oh yeah, thanks for paying for the rose! He loved it.

**From here, many things will happened but I will need a bit of time to think them out…but don't worry, some more eventful things WILL happen. There will be no uneventful events on my watch. Man, that didn't make sense…in other words, look for more chappies because there's more to come! Thanks for reading!**


	6. An Old Friend

**Someone asked If this was going to be a series of letters all through, and the answer is yes. I think it will work because it has been rarely done, but I'm not sure. Here goes!**

Dear Sakura,

I'd like to thank you again for comforting me when I came as a blubbering mess to your doorstep the other day. You're the only person I know who can let me cry on their shoulder for four hours without yanking it away. So again, thanks.

But there's something else. I don't know whether to find it confusing or good. See, when I came back to my house and once inside, there was an envelop at the bottom of the entryway. It was Sunday so it could only have been that someone had dropped it in the door slot themselves. Either way, I decided to read it on the porch. The first words I read were "Meet me at the park Friday Night", before I was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I lifted my gaze from the note and to the source. It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. That's right, the same Sasuke Uchiha we knew and fought over all those years back. He was at my doorsteps. I was so surprised at his very presence that I was speechless. He sat down next to me and we struck a conversation (a mere friendly one, I swear). After we caught up a bit, he asked me to meet him at the park Friday night (I guess it wasn't as 'friendly' a conversation to him as it was to me). I looked from the note and back to him, wondering if I had missed something. I asked him if he wrote it but he simply shrugged and said no. I was confused, but I accepted Sasuke's offer. He smiled and said a brief farewell before returning to his original walk path. Once he was out of sight, I picked up the note. The first sentence I read turned out to be the only sentence on there, seeing as there was no signature. The letter was typed too, so I couldn't decipher the handwriting as I usually can. I decided it was useless to ponder about, and I'm definitely not going to follow a note when I have no idea who even sent it. I crumpled it up and threw it to the wind. I'm sure it was probably a tasteless joke or something, put on by one of the old class clowns like Naruto or Kiba. Oh well. No use worrying about it now.

So thank you for listening again. It's good you don't like him like that anymore (not to say that I do) because we know how we get when things like guys come into the picture…ah. Those definitely were the climatic days. Anyway, sorry for the random update, I'll talk to you later!

Confused beyond her waking mind,

Ino

**Ok! So, as you can see, the plot of the story will pretty much be explained through letters to clear things up. I hope that's all right. Thanks for reading, guys, R and R!**


	7. How Great Am I?

Dear Temari,

Thanks for the help, Temari. As you may know, I am not all that experienced when it comes to the female feelings. But now I have a pretty good idea about what to do. You see, I wrote Ino an anonymous note and put it in her door slot the other day. She's sure to have picked it up. It just says, "Meet me at the park on Friday." I was sure not use my own handwriting or my name, as I don't want her knowing it's me at the moment. But she will when she comes to the park, oblivious as to who exactly she is meeting. Then hopefully, I can really make it up to her.

Your devious minded friend,

Shikamaru

PS…What do you mean he loved it? What kind of guy is this, may I ask, to love a pottery rose that shines in the light?

**STOP! Keep that curser AWAY from the "submit review" box! Before you begin to ridicule Shika's letter, read the next chappie. **


	8. You did WHAT?

Dear Shikamaru,

You mean to say you wrote her an anonymous note…no handwriting…no name? And are expecting her to come to the park, oblivious as to who she is meeting?

You know, for a genius Shikamaru, who have a lot to learn.

Getting ready to lash your 'devious' head off it's shoulders,

Temari

PS…Yes, he loved it! And so what if it was a pottery rose…that shown beautifully in the light? It simply shows how much I care about him!

**Ok, so…I'm sorry, I don't have much to say. Except for NOW I allow you to move your curser to the "Submit Review" box. Actually, I encourage you. In other words, I would really like it if you would review, but you don't have to if you don't want to. Thanks!**


	9. You should feel great!

**Hi! Just FYI guys, the chapters will get a bit more modern-day, and they'll start talking normally instead of cheesily. However, for the final chapters, that may not be the case (mehehe) so the language will be different. Just heads up. Thanks!**

Dear Ino,

SASUKE ASKED YOU OUT. SASUKE UCHIHA ASKED YOU OUT. Have you any idea what this means? My god, Ino, you have men falling at your feet everywhere! And wasn't it just perfect timing as well? After you get your heart broken (I'm sorry to bring up that subject if you're still touchy with it) the lord of all hotties appears at your doorstep, offering to reassemble it. Aaagh I envy you! No, not about Sasuke, but about the fact that you had someone there to soften your fall after that…day. You should be really happy.

On Friday, come over to my house and I will help you get ready. No offense, but you have never exactly been one with foundation. Don't worry, with just a bit of powder, that zit on the tip of your nose will be cleared up in no time! You are probably scrambling for a mirror now to see if the zit is really there, and I'm sorry to say that it is. It's just forming, so there's time to conceal it. How do you think I tame the acne-breakouts on my forehead? Jeez, those take a lifetime to hide. But your skin is healthier than mine, so yours will be easy.

Moving away from the subject of zits, I praise you again for having such phenomenal luck! Again, you should feel great!

Excited on your behalf,

Sakura

**Muaha. That's all I have to say. MUAHA.**


	10. Regrets?

Dear Sakura,

I know I should feel great, but something inside of me isn't. I know this is practically the chance of a lifetime, being offered a date with Sasuke, but for some reason there is a huge whole in my stomach grower larger and larger with every second I think about Friday. My mind is telling me to be excited, while for some reason, my heart is telling me to regret throwing away that note.

Your screwed up friend,

Ino

**Sorry guys, I'm officially drained on stuff to say today for an odd reason! Except for the fact that I could just punch someone since I don't get my Algebra whatsoever and I have two quizzes on it tomorrow and our teacher only has us learn from the book in less than two days and he's an old fool who has no life and needs to get out more. Hm. He should read fanfiction or something. Do something with his life. Sorry about venting all that to you guys, thanks for reading!**


	11. One More Day

Dear Temari,

Ok, it's Thursday. Only one more day until, well…Friday. In other words, the night when I hopefully will get the chance to make up my blunder to Ino. I'm…not exactly sure how I'm going to do this, but I figure the words will just come to me, you know? They always do. I am a genius after all, it can't possibly be that hard to be persuasive enough to convince the girl I care about that I'm truly devoted to her.

I've been doing some thinking and have decided that I'm going to prove it to her no matter what. No bailing, as I usually do. I won't run away from it as I did before. And if I do, you have to promise to slap me and blow me into as many trees with your fan as you can until I realize the error of my ways, but by then it would be too late. That's why I can't screw it up this time. This has to work. It _has_ to.

Hoping with all my strength that this will pull through,

Shikamaru

PS…whatever, long story short, you have a girly boyfriend.

**-Sings and dances like a mad person- I'm off to write the next chappie…the wonderful chappie of "Maybe I was stupid"…because because because because BECAUSE…because I am the authoress…(dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun) I'm off to write the next chappie, the wonderful chappie of "Maybe I was Stupid"…**


	12. A Whole Different Ballpark

Dear Shikamaru,

Yeah um…about this whole Friday at the park thing…I don't mean to let your hopes down, but…ah nevermind you'll have to figure this out on your own. It's your love life, and you need to navigate through it. Besides, if you want your confession to be truly sincere, you can't have me giving you all the answers. One of the only hints I can give you is that being a genius might benefit in areas of academics and cleverness, but love…is a whole different ballpark. So, with that, I've got to go, and er…good luck with Friday night…

Hoping you'll realize what I meant soon enough,

Temari

PS…He is not girly! He may have some feminine…preferences, but don't you all?

I would end this chappie with a song (customized by my very own ever so awesome lyrics, might I add) but I can't think of one. Oh well. Thanks for reading! R and R!


	13. Bootylicious

Dear Ino,

Ok, in about seven hours, you're going be to be at my house so I can help you prepare for your date with Sasuke! I have no idea as to why I'm writing this to you now, since you're going to be at my house anyway, but since mail often travels faster lately since Shino has taken up the whole mailman job, I figured I'd better give you a heads up. Here's what we're gonna do…

-Give you the inevitable manicure

-do your hair (Which is another way of saying 'taking it out of that ponytail it's been in forever and making that huge bang of yours lie flat for once'!)

-do your make up (Which is also another way of saying 'concealing your zit, plus the eye makeup, lip gloss and all that jazz)

-Pick out your outfit. I'm thinking the classic small black dress, because it never fails. I know you haven't owned a black out fit since the Hokage's funeral (may he rest in peace), but that is NOT the small black dress I'm talking about! I mean the short and sexy black dress that makes guys speechless when they lay eyes upon it. I have a zillion of them (for occasions which you don't need to know about!) so don't worry!

-Discuss your lines. Yes, lines. Sasuke can be very…let's go with… 'unpredictable'. You have to be ready to answer WHATEVER it is he throws at you promptly. Having been his teammate for four years way back when, I know all about his short temper.

-Prepare you for the unexpected. And by that, I mean possibly an embrace from him…a kiss…a good time…nah, Sasuke wouldn't go that far, even if he were to get married! But still…you have to be ready for things he'll do as well as things he'll say.

So, yep. That's gonna be our schedule for when you come over, so bring all the clothes and supplies you can! By the time you're done freshening up, even the great Sasuke Uchiha will be knocked flat off his perfect feet.

Ready to make you look bootylicious,

Sakura

PS…I know. I'll never say the word 'bootylicious' again.

**Ok…let's get some things straight! Never in my life have I ever used the term "bootylicious", so please don't comment on that lol. And I don't know why I made Shino the mailman, but now he is. Oh yeah, and in honor of Doodlebop8993, I have collaborated more lyrics with my mad skills! Hit it Konohamaru! -points at piano player- (music to the "listen to you heart" chorus comes on)**

**Review this chapter…when you click the review box…review this chapter…I hope it rocked your sox…I don't know if you liked it…if you don't, tell me why…just review this chapter…if you don't I'll break down and cry.**

**Applause, applause! Except not. Excuse my splenda high.  
**


	14. Let's Take a Walk

**I'm sort of getting the drift that some people aren't liking this story, and I'm sorry! But I'll go on anyway for those few who like it…we can all have opinions, so it's ok to not like it! Just tell me what I should change if you find something not-too-good. Thanks!**

Dear Sakura,

Ok, as you asked, I'm going to give you the full update. But before I do, you must promise me NOT to scream. Or squirm. Squeal you may do, but the rest might blow up your house, since this is I must say some…heavy information. Let's start from the beginning shall we?

So I showed up at the park. With the fine assistance of you, I was looking, dare I say, bootylicious (I can't believe I said that either.). My hair down, my bang sweeping across, the signature little black dress…zit hidden…just perfect. When I found Sasuke sitting on a bench, he looked up at me. His eyes widened slightly at first glance, then he went back to a casual state. There wasn't too dramatic a reaction. However, he then said, "excuse me…" and walked away for a bit, then came back with a bloody tissue crumpled in his hand. He took a sniff, and said, "sorry." I smirked, but pretended I didn't see it.

Then, we took a walk. The evening was flawless, the moon was full, the sky for once wasn't hazy, and the temperature was just in that middle range that feels like your floating.

Our conversation went all over the place. From pasts, to weapons, to jutsus, to friends, then, to my surprise…Shikamaru. Sasuke was the one who brought this up. I was taken aback. I had been so happy about this date because I thought it would take my mind off Shikamaru. But here I am, being asked about him. I had no idea how to answer. He asked, "What do you…think of him?" I heard a rustle in the bushes. I immediately swung my head in the direction of the noise, but then nothing was there. I figured it was only the night wind.

I turned back to Sasuke to answer his question. I said, "…We haven't spoken in quite a while. In fact, God only knows where he is now." I lied, I know. A big whopper of a lie. But Sasuke didn't seem to notice. His eyes shifted to the bush as well. I followed his gaze, but saw nothing. I snapped my fingers. He turned back and apologized. For Sasuke Uchiha, he sure had been apologizing a lot. Weird.

But then he pressed on. About Shikamaru. He was so persistent about the subject, I was surprised. I know I was supposed to be prepared for unexpected things he'd say, but I didn't expect Shikamaru to enter as the object of the conversation. One of the questions he asked was, "Well, do you miss him then?" I stopped walking. I looked at the ground. I had missed Shikamaru. And that is not a follow-up of the lie I told. I really did miss him. I miss hanging out with him, watching clouds with him, shopping with him, training with him, just…being with him. I tried not to let a tear roll, and not just because it would smudge the mascara you worked so hard to put in place.

I couldn't possibly admit all this to Sasuke…especially not tonight. So I told yet another lie. "No, not really." I shook my head. "What makes you think I'd miss that cloud-obsessing, pineapple headed, life destroying…" I stopped when I realized my anger about Temari flooding into my words.

Sasuke looked uneasy now. I looked at him funny before I heard what sounded like a soft moan from the bush from before. Sasuke looked at it and shook his head, as if pitying…the bush. I looked closer at the bush. The bush rustled a bit more, and a figure rose from it. Then the figure spoke to me. The voice sounded like it was male, and very pained.

"If that's what you really think…" After saying this, the figure slowly turned and walked away. "Thanks anyway, Sasuke. Looks like the plan didn't work out after all." Curious about what I had done, I ran after whoever it was, leaving the sighing Sasuke behind.

When I finally caught up to the figure, I grabbed his shoulder and yanked him around. I could not believe who it was. It was Shikamaru.

Oh my God…it's already midnight. I got to go, I swear I'll tell you more tomorrow.

Your very tired friend.

Ino

**I won't joke in this author note, since I don't want to kill the mood. So, I hope you like this chapter, Rand R, and look for the next one! Thanks.**


	15. Author Note: Sorry

**Hey everyone…I'm so so so sorry! I won't be able to update on my stories for the next few days since I just found out tonight my grandpas dying and we need to fly up to see him tomorrow morning, and I'll be missing school and have to make up SO MUCH WORK, and it will all be a big mess. I might have internet access but even if I do, it's best I spend my grandpa's last days with him. I'm sorry again, but don't worry I HAVENT stopped writing. It's just a minor delay. Thanks!**


	16. A Simple Question

**Hey…turns out I will be able to write by late at night after my grandpa goes to bed. I can't believe how thin he is now. He's loosing weight so fast it's ridiculous…anyway I don't want to drown you all in my problems so I will let you read now! I hope you like this longer letter chapter!**

Dear Temari,

I have come to a stammering conclusion that women aren't worth it anymore. Especially women scorned…or in this case women thought to be scorned. Either way, I'm done. My worthless attempt failed miserably.

Before I tell you how, I will add that I did in fact discover my error when I wrote that anonymous note…what are the chances she'd actually respond to a strange note left on her doorstep?? Too bad I didn't realize until after I sent it. So, I had to make a quick quip. I called up my old buddy Sasuke and asked him for a favor. I asked him to ask Ino out on a date in the park…start up a conversation…casually steer it towards myself. I'd be…let's just say "around" to hear what she has to say so I can find a way to fix things between us. He agreed, and later he told me she accepted. Perfect plan, huh?

Well, let's just say nothing's perfect.

At the time the date was, I hid behind a bush…yeah, I know your probably screeching right now "A _bush???_" but yes, it was my only choice. They were all along the path so they were easy hiding places. When I saw Ino I couldn't believe how she looked…I wasn't sure whether it was right to have my heart flip, or have it flop. She was so beautiful to look at. But she wasn't dressing like that for me…she has never dressed like that for me. She was dressing like that for Sasuke. I had such an urge to just jump out right there and confess to Ino in person, but I contained it with much difficulty. Having a sense of my reaction, Sasuke excused himself from Ino and came to where I was. He said, "You may have some emotions bursting, but you have to bottle them up for now or this plan won't work." I nodded, knowing he was right. Before he went back, he turned back to me. "Oh, by the way," he said. "Your nose is bleeding." He took out a tissue and wiped the blood away from my dripping nose as if I were a three year old, then went back to Ino. I saw her eyes go to the bloody tissue, and she blushed. Which was just great by the way, because this meant she was happy that she had seemingly made Sasuke's nose bleed with her ensemble (must've taken hours…probably Sakura's doing. She's been dying to tug Ino's hair out of that ponytail for the longest time.)

What happened later was the worst. They were going on a walk down the path, me moving swiftly along behind the bushes as they went. I couldn't help but notice Ino inch ever closer to Sasuke as they walked. I would have given just about anything to be in his place then. In anger, I didn't see where I was shuffling and accidentally walked through an overhanging branch out of a bush, creating a rustle. Ino heard it too. Luckily, I got through that without much difficulty, as Sasuke switched the subject. To me. He began asking questions, and I was afraid his digging became suspicious to Ino. But she still answered them. Anxiety ran through me like it was a race to a pot of gold around my stomach. To my VERY big surprise, not only did Ino claim she hasn't seen or talked to me in forever, but also insulted everything there is about me to insult, including my hair! I knew the first part wasn't true, but she obviously chooses not to have associated me to begin with. I could tell Sasuke was taken aback as well. This, I couldn't take. I let my tears run, and sobbed without trying to disguise it.

And she definitely heard it.

I decided to give in and stand. I could just see the look in Ino's eyes, transparent from the lunar light. She was surprised and for some reason…pained? What did she have to be hurt about? She was the one who insulted _me_, with much brutality I might add.

So…I turned and left. I had only made it half way across the lawn when I could hear feet clamping against the grass behind me. I didn't turn back. I wasn't about to face anyone.

"Shikamaru?" I recognized the feminine voice that belonged to Ino as she tugged me around by my shoulder to face her. My facial expression was not any different then it was when I heard her say the words "Life destroying" in regard to me. Embarrassingly tear stained and exasperated. "Let me explain…" she went on, but I broke in.

"Oh, don't bother. You've explained enough." I narrowed my eyes at her. Had I been wrong about her all along?

"No, Shikamaru, you don't get it, I was just-"

"Telling a lie? Or was it the truth? Do you really think I am all those things you said I am, and do you really choose not to admit that you have ever acknowledged my existence?" I took a step closer, assuming she would step back, but she didn't. So then we were even closer. I gulped. It was a bad move on my part.

"Hey, I'm not the one who eavesdropped on someone else's private conversation!" She said, changing the subject. I wasn't fazed though.

"You didn't answer my question." Is what I said back to her. She had been silently crying for whatever reason I will never know, since she didn't have her heart shattered into a million smithereens. But she was. After a short pause, I will admit, hardly long enough to give her a chance to answer, I turned. It was all too much for me to take all at once.

I parted with one last sentence.

"When you're ready to answer the question whole-heartedly…let me know."

And with that I walked away, hearing her sobs carry away in the night. I almost could have sworn I heard my name muffled in one of them.

Your roll-reversed friend,

Shikamaru

PS…You're lucky things aren't this hard with your girly boyfriend.

**I hope you liked that one. I will see if I can write more tomorrow night…for now though, R and R! Thanks for the sympathy about my grandpa guys…you are the best. Cya!**


	17. I Made A Mistake

Dear Sakura,

Ok, I just woke up. For a strange reason, the true pure events that took place last night didn't wash over me till just now. And believe me when I say they are pretty terrible. I can't believe I lied to Sasuke, and Shika was right there to hear every word of it!

When I caught up to him in the middle of the lawn, his face looked so hurt by what I had said, I could have stabbed myself through the heart then and there, and it wouldn't be able to trump the pain it was experiencing then. Just seeing his face like that made me cry. He snapped at me and on impulse, I snapped back, like I was refusing to admit that I made a mistake. Why was that? Why can't I ever accept defeat? That always makes the issue so much worse.

Especially when I was caught off guard by a question he asked…he asked whether I meant what I said. Yes or no question. Just a simply answer, Ino. And it was "NO, I didn't mean it at all, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life and I can't stand seeing you like this. I'm so sorry." But me being the retarded fool I am, I took a few seconds to remember all the fun we had just last week. And then fast forwarding to how we are now. Did that really evolve into all this thanks to one little argument? Whatever it was, I thought into it so much that I didn't answer off my head. This obviously put Shika under the impression that I did think it was true. Then he waked away without another word, leaving me feeling discarded. I broke down. I tried to call him back in one of my last sobs, but it was hopeless. He probably didn't even hear it. Even if he did, he apparently chose to ignore it.

Why Sakura? Why do I only wait to speak until just after it matters the most? Now Shikamaru is probably going to zone me out of his life for as long as we live, me unable to fix things! Urgh, I could just…hurt myself. You ever get that weird feeling…where you believe your only outlet of you emotional pain is physical pain? Yeah, well…yeah. Um, I got to go…buy something. I'll see you later.

Um. bye.

Ino

**Confused by that last part? Good. The story's going the right way right now then.**


	18. Cure to a Wounded Soul

Dear Shikamaru,

All I can say is, wow. That's got to be a killer. See, if my guy (who might I add, is NOT girly, just very in touch with his feminine side) was in that position, he would turn it into a soap opera moment (...not that he watches them) and just randomly given me a big sloppy kiss right there, in the middle of the argument. And I would have totally forgotten any anger. You could learn a thing or two from him.

Unfortunately, you can't change the past. I feel deep sympathy for your situation, honestly, I really do, but I do have to take a minor side with Ino on one thing. Spying on her? In order to find out if she still feels the same way? I mean, why? Something tells me your anonymous note approach would have been more affective. Actually it wouldn't have been affective at all. That shows how ineffective this one was. But I give you credit for trying.

But I need to console you too, that's inevitable. I mean no one can take as hard a hit as that without shedding at least one tear. Maybe you should give the situation time to cool? You both back off a bit until you can think clearly, instead of just waiting a week. Yeah, do that and see how that goes. Trust me, things will hurt less.

Hoping you heal your wounded soul,

Temari

PS…Ahem, I have in fact had difficult situations on more than one occasion with my very MANLY boyfriend! Like the time he got pissed at me for making him miss an episode of Dawson's Creek…which men DO watch by the way. It isn't a soap opera! It's a good show alright? ALRIGHT?

**MEHEHE! No, not on Splenda high right now. But I did realize that I have neglected my mad skillz for too many chapters! Lol I won't disappoint Doodlebop!**

**(Konohamaru starts playing piano score to "Fame")**

**(FANFICTION!) I'm gonna write forever…I'm gonna learn how to publish (FANFICTION!) My stories will last forever…even if the reviews are suckish!**

**If any of you know the musical "Fame" you'd know the tune to that. And erm, it didn't really rhyme. My bad.**


	19. Why lie?

Dear Ino,

Oh my gosh, Ino! How could…? Well for one thing, Sasuke was completely out of line to trick you like that. But on another thing…Shikamaru? Spying? He's a genius! Who would think he would have built some high-tech camera and installed it in the ground on which you walk! But no…he hid behind bushes.

Please don't take this the wrong way, PLEASE, but why did you say all that about Shikamaru? Especially since even you said it wasn't true? I know that you and Sasuke aren't exactly buddy-buddy with one another, but you could have at least bit honest. Not to say that you would have even known he was there, but I just don't understand why you couldn't have told him. Though you're mad at Shikamaru, you still feel for him. Even through a letter, I can tell that.

And why so awkward all of a sudden? You went from like, dumbfounded and numb to timid within a few paragraphs. And what do you mean you could just hurt yourself? Ino, don't even think about…naw, I know you wouldn't do that.

Hoping the pain eases,

Sakura

**Haha, thanks Sora Girlfriend, for reviewing every chapter. And just heads up, "mad" is my middle name! And I will prove it!**

**ANOTHER ONE FOR DOODLEBOP!!! (requested by Sora Girlfriend)**

**(stomp stomp CLAP!) (stomp stomp CLAP!) Youuu will youuu will REVIEW! (CLAP! Stomp stomp CLAP!) Youu will youu will REVIEW! (CLAP! Stomp stomp CLAP!) But nooot bad ones or I will HATE YOU! (not rly…) (CLAP! Stomp stomp CLAP!)**

**That sucked. I know, I know already so please spare me the onslaught of "That sucked!" reviews. Lol, thanks.**


	20. A Misunderstanding

Dear Ino,

Ok, missy, let's get something straight right now! Shikamaru may have been wrong to spy on you, but you were in no right to trash talk him like that! Can't you see the guy is CRAZY about you? Just because you don't feel the same way doesn't mean you have to go and shatter what's left of his heart. He's a great guy and if you can't see that you have to get a head check under all that angel hair of yours.

Look. I know I'm being really harsh, but you just have to realize how much stress the guy has been under trying to get you back in his life. What you saw that day…me and Shikamaru walking into that store 'hand in hand'…wasn't what you thought it was at all. If you don't believe me, just ask my boyfriend (yes, I already have a boyfriend)! He was the one we were even in there for. See, I kind of forced Shikamaru to help me find an anniversary gift for my _very manly _boyfriend, so I pulled him in that shop to help me. What you saw could have looked similar to a 'hand in hand' moment, but it wasn't. That was just me being pushy.

Which brings us to the pottery rose. That was probably the biggest blow to your heart, huh? Well, what happened was I picked it out for my boyfriend because he's into flowers (in a very straight way, thank you) and I knew he'd adore it. Seeing as I had forgotten any scrap of money in all of my stress, Shikamaru very kindly offered to pay for it as along as I reimbursed him later. After that is when you walked in and saw the second rose gone. It was a misunderstanding and nothing more.

That being said, I really hope you rethink your opinion of Shikamaru. You guys go so well together, and have had such a linked history that is just the…the _epitome_ of love. Don't throw it away over a misunderstanding

Hoping this is on your conscience later tonight,

Temari

**I'm empty of musical ardor. I am sorry doodlebop…I have failed you. : (**


	21. Remedy for Stupidity

**Heads up, in this chapter, Ino's writing in her diary instead of to a person. Well…for those who didn't notice that is.**

7/19

Dear Diary,

God, I haven't written in this old dust bunny for years now. I just looked at the past entries from when I was in my genin days. I would always write in here when I would face a conflict I could never sort out with only a friend. And this is one of those moments.

I made a terrible mistake. Possibly the worst mistake I have and will ever make in my whole life. Shikamaru wasn't stupid after all…maybe _I _was stupid. I didn't take in a word of what he told me in that letter. And might I say, had I not been filled with rage, I would have worshiped that letter and kept it with me all eternity.

However, me being the angry jerk I was being, I didn't pay mind to all the explanations he gave me and just proceeded to be angry with him. WHY HADN'T I JUST LISTENED??? Why did I have to waltz off with Sasuke and bad mouth Shikamaru? I honestly should have seen it. I mean, why else would he just randomly bring up the subject of Shikamaru?

Because Shika had planned it. I can't…I can't believe he wanted to know just that much how I felt about him as to create a _plan_ to find out. All because I wouldn't face him after that day. Even when he tried to explain.

And he really did love me. And now he doesn't.

I _was_ stupid.

Hoping there is a remedy for stupidity,

Ino

7/20

Dear Diary,

Still as empty as ever. I have basically no one to go to but this old thing since Sakura's mad at me…Shika's obviously not about to talk to me…Temari is about ready to gnaw my head off…Sasuke…well, let's not try to think about that one…everyone else is on a mission or just has better things to do. Long story short, everyone hates me for what I did to Shika and I have no way to fix things. I wish more than anything I could fix things.

But…

I know I can't fix things. But maybe I could make them slightly less emotionally painful…eek!

Hm. That doesn't feel so bad actually. I bought some new razors yesterday…let's just say I sort of "experimented" a bit. Who would have thought one tiny slit on the wrist and BAM! I already felt a bit better. I wonder how much more relaxed I would feel if I let loose just a bit more…

Just finding the remedy for stupidity,

Ino

**I know. Degrassi moment, huh? It goes there. If there really are any cutters out there reading this, and you are offended by the way I portray the condition, please tell me and I will try to be more sensitive with the subject.**

**Don't worry, things will brighten up soon, you'll see. Please don't give up on the story yet.**


	22. Where Are You Ino?

Dear Ino,

Ino, are you ok? Look, I'm really sorry about having been so sharp with you in my last letter. It's just that I really think you and Shikamaru have something special, and I don't want to see you throw it away. I mean, look at Sasuke. I was infatuated with him for all of your genin years, and he never returned my feelings until just after I had given up on him. Ha, I still recall the way I turned him down in front of all those people at the mall! So classic.

Ahem, anyway what I mean is, see what happens when you wait too long? You can't mend it anymore. The train has already gone by.

But I have a question. I've been knocking on your door for the last four days, and you've never answered. I know you're always there, Ino. I can hear the TV (you must watch some gory horror movies! I could hear some squeals and slice noises…the thought makes me shudder) and I can see the lights on through the windows. I'm your best friend, Ino! Why won't you at least open the door to me? I know you're devastated but I could help you so much more in person than through a letter. Please??

If you won't give in, at least think about this. Tenten's throwing a HUGE party in the big dance room she rented out at the academy, and basically all chuunins are invited. Please, please, consider! It could really take your mind off things. And who knows, if you are ready to give up Shika (which, by the way, I STILL think is a mistake) you can scope for some guys while we're there? Come on, you know you want to! Ino Yamanaka never turns a party down. Again, please think about it and let me know soon! I really hope we can sort things out for you.

Waiting for your long awaited response,

Sakura

**So…yep!**

**DANCE PARTY!!!!!**

**(beat to Sexyback comes on)**

**I'm bringing letter-formed fanfics back…(dun..dun dun) **

…

**that's really all I know of that song. I'm sorry. I don't listen to lil old JT. **


	23. Where Are You Shika?

Dear Shikamaru,

How are you holding up, buddy? I know it must be completely Earth-shattering to have your heart blown to pieces, but you at least have to look at civilization some time. Keeping yourself holed up in your house all day everyday isn't gonna help your case. I hate to burst you bubble, but it's true. I always knew you were lazy, but not so lazy that you wouldn't emerge from hibernation for four whole days running.

Hey, I think I know what can cheer you up. Well, maybe. I know you hate huge social gatherings, but it may get your mind off the drama. Remember Tenten? The girl whose butt I totally kicked during the Chuunin exams? Yeah, well she's hosting a big party at the academy on Friday (In other words, a week from Armageddon) and I think you should go. Me and my boyfriend (who says a sarcastic thank you to all the feminine accusations you bestowed upon him…well I'm pretty sure it's sarcastic) are going together, maybe you could meet us there? You know, just so you won't have to show up there alone. A lot of people know about what happened now (courtesy of Sakura Haruno) and it would be really awkward for you to just show up and be solitaire. So we'll see ya there hopefully? Ok see ya there.

Will see ya there regardless of what you say,

Temari

PS…Stop talking about my boyfriend like that!!! Would he be going out with me if he wasn't straight???

**DANCE PARTY PART DEUX!!!**

**("everybody dance now" music plays)**

**EVERYBODY DANCE NOW! (Dun…..dun dun dun…dun dun) EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!**

**REMIX!!!**

**Don't stop (don't stop!) don't stop the beat, don't stop (don't stop!) don't stop the beat YO!**

**Beat THAT KANYE!!!!**


	24. Disguising the Problem

Dear Diary,

I guess…things are cooling down just a bit. Sakura forgives me at least. She wants me to go to this party Tenten's throwing, in hopes that it will "take my mind off things" for a awhile. I'm really not too sure. On any other day I would have leapt up and accepted without thinking twice. But now I have another issue and it's not just about Shikamaru now…

As weird as it is to admit, I'm a cutter now. I didn't really open my eyes to it until yesterday when I looked at my arms in the mirror and saw all the cuts and scratches penetrating my skin. A part of my mind is telling me to tell Sakura, because I have never kept a secret from her, and another part is telling me that if she knew, she'd only try to stop me because she would think she was "protecting me". I mean, I know it's bad, I've seen those TV shows and I've read the books, but how can something that feels so liberating be so wrong to do? I really don't understand it. The only things that have been carrying me through all my conflicts are the razors. I just feel like when the blood flows out, so do my stresses and worries. So, it's not really a self-destructive habit, right? I'm just making myself feel better. RIGHT?

Even so, it will still get in the way of the dance. I'm so not into long sleeves. I've always worn sleeveless everything for as long I can remember. But now, if I wore sleeveless or even short sleeves, everyone could easily see my cuts. They're not so easy to hide with makeup since my skin is so pale and the redness of the scratches pops out a whole lot. If people saw them, they'd eventually put the pieces together and find out my secret. I hadn't been on a mission for the past two weeks, my heart felt broken, I felt depressed, and I had locked myself in my house until I felt better (which still hasn't come yet.) What else would they think with those reasons? That I was making cupcakes and picking buttercups? I'm so screwed. What would Sakura do right now…well, she'd say "just wear long sleeves! I'll jazz them up for you if you want!". That won't help. Let's think some more. If this actually was happening to Sakura she would say…"I'll just use a shawl to wrap around my arms, no big!" Perfect. Sakura has no idea what a help she is to me, even when she's not around. I'm going to that dance.

So wrong yet so right,

Ino

**WE GONNA START AN EPIDEMIC WITH THIS ONE!**

**(music changes to Cascada)**

**Every time you read, I get real happy, and every time you review I look at the faves! Can't you see the hits rise slow, I won't let them go, need them in my staaaats!**

**That was the most retarded thing I've ever written by far. **


	25. Count Me In

**Ok, guys. I know a lot of you hate the whole concept of Ino being a cutter, but please don't worry. There's a reason I made that happen, I didn't just make her cut herself for the heck of it ok? It WILL lead to something. I know it's awful, but please trust me on this one. **

Dear Temari,

As per usual, you make me cave. I'll go to this dance of yours on ONE condition. You let me leave when I want, and DO NOT bring up the whole park drama to anyone. The last thing I need is to hear all the rumors going around about what happened. As if there aren't enough troubles as it is.

But I can't help but wonder…how Ino is doing. I'm starting to feel bad for just leaving her there in tears that night. For some reason, as relaxing as it felt to let all my anger out, I could feel a pang in my chest with every step I took away from her. It was as if pieces of my heart were pinging off one by one. I wonder how she felt. She was obviously sad, but why? I mean, she seemed perfectly snug on her walk with Sasuke, and not hesitant to talk trash about me openly. So why the tears? It was like…well, could she have lied, possibly? Nah, Ino is never one to lie. It's just like her to speak her mind to anyone, I should have seen it coming.

So after thinking all that, I decided the dance _will _probably take my mind off everything. So count me in. Oh yeah, don't expect me to show up in some tux or something. As you said, I hate social gatherings, thus I'm not obligated to respect them.

Decidedly yours,

Shikamaru

PS…Maybe being with you is his cover-up or something. And hey, it's not like the guy's about to come out of the closet to his _girlfriend. _For all you know, you might be meat on the side…no, I won't torture you with that thought. But you still may want to think about that.

**(Spins in circles) Dooooon't be mad at meeeee….**

**That wasn't supposed to be a song. That was supposed to be me spinning in circles while imploring to my dear readers. **


	26. I'm Going!

Dear Sakura,

You're on forehead. I'll go…but heads up, I may be a bit late but only because I need to, you know, tailor on a few things to my dress before I go. I don't need help, honest. I'll just see you there ok?

So…Tenten's throwing it, huh? Wow, I haven't seen her in ages. My most vivid memory of her was her flaming hot chemistry with that Neji Hyuuga. I wonder what became of the two. Are they a couple yet? God, just watching them exchange those meaningful looks but not act upon them made me just want to pounce. Speaking of Neji, he was pretty cute back "in the day". How much do you bet he looks exactly the same?

Now that I'm not with the sentimental stuff, back to other matters. The reason I've been confound in my house forever is because, well you know, still getting over what happened that night. My heart took a pretty big blow. But…why? I was after all the one insulting Shikamaru, I deserved what came to me. I just wish I could make things better, but I know it's far too late. Only one thing to do now I guess.

And that's just go to that dance tomorrow night and dance my heart out like it had never been scarred.

Now healthily yours,

Ino

PS…Remember that shawl you wore to the end of year dance at our graduation? Can I borrow it? Please and thank you.

**NOW FOR THE OBLIGATORY AEROSMITH ROCK OUT!!!**

**(Soft Armageddon theme plays)**

**Don't wanna hit writers blooock…don't wanna neglect my story, cuz I like to write, and I don't wanna neglect a thiiing!**


	27. Author question!

**QUESTION!**

**Someone requested this…should I make the dance chapters non-letter form? It would be easier to understand that way. I'll make it in POVs if you want. It's up to you guys, tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	28. Preparations and Decisions

**After a unanimous vote, it's been decided that this chapter will be in story POV form. This will be a lot easier for me and hopefully for you guys. It will be spoken in past tense manner, but the events haven't already happened. It's just easier for me to write past tense than present. You'll understand when you read it. Hope you like it!**

Ino's POV…

I looked at myself in the mirror. Not…too bad. Of course, I'd always be much for pleased with my ensemble if I could have bore my arms, but that's obviously not an option.

I had my hair swept up in messy yet somewhat formal style that Sakura had shown me at the last dance, and light makeup. Over doing makeup makes people with skin as fair as mine look trashy (AN: If you have fair skin, don't take that offensively please, this is just how I'd imagine Ino would think.) Since I didn't have the fine services of Sakura, although she did offer to come over to get ready together, I would have to suffice with my less-than-perfect makeup applying skills.

I wore a light blue dress that had small sleeves, and hugged my figure just right. It flowed out more at the end, creating a really nice effect when I danced. The neckline of it was embroidered with a bit gold lace, making it look pretty yet still innocent. And of course, a light blue and gold edged shawl to complete the look. I was all set.

After taking a final glance in the mirror for reassurance, I hesitantly took off the shawl. I could feel my fingers shaking as I did so. Why did the scratches scare me so much? I'm the one making them, after all. So why do I get this weird pit in my stomach whenever I see them? I can't possibly be feeling regret for having created them. I mean, I have never regretted cutting myself once as I did it. There is no better feeling then being able to liberate my emotional pains with a simple sharp object.

But I also have a strange feeling…that if Shika hadn't cut me out of his life (no pun intended), he would have been so disappointed in me.

I shook off the remorse. It's not like he would care anyway now. He'd probably just say it's my fault for creating this problem and go on about how stupid I am.

Whatever. Forget him right now. I had to deal with some things.

I took a new powder compact out of my bag and ripped the plastic off. I quickly pried it open and began dabbing my cuts with it relentlessly. It stung a little, as more recent cuts had not completely closed yet, but I bore through the pain. I dabbed until I hid them as best I could. There were faint red lines remaining, but it's better than conspicuous bloody streaks.

I snapped the compact closed and smiled in satisfaction. I was good for now, but I slipped the compact into my small shoulder purse just in case the powder rubbed off on the shawl or anything. I would surely take a few freshening up breaks in the bathroom, so that would be a good time to re-powder my marks.

I pretty much had the evening planned out.

After putting some makeup essentials in my purse, I head for the door. However, I stopped in my tracks as my eyes fell on something balanced on the edge of the bathtub within the bathroom across the hall.

A fresh razor.

My thoughts were going so fast, I couldn't sort out the rational ones from the bad ones. It was as if my shoulder devil and angel were in a word fight, constantly shutting each other up at the beginning of the other's sentence.

_Don't, Ino, you'll regret it later- Bring it! What if drama occurs at the party? You will need _some _way of feeling- Don't listen to that! You know your body Ino, and you know this isn't good for you- It obviously is good for you if it makes you feel better- NO! What would Shikamaru think if he knew you did this to yourself…_

I froze as this last thought struck me. Had I not been in panic about keeping my eye makeup in place, I would have let the fighting tear roll. I looked at the ground and recounted one of the days in the shops with Shikamaru. The day he bought me the rose.

"So…why did we come in here again?" Shikamaru, hands rested in pockets, hung his head back and look boringly at the many ceramic animals and objects in the pottery store.

"_I dunno, just cause," answered Ino, looking at the price of a pottery cherry blossom. She kept mental note of it for Sakura's birthday. "This place just has a rather relaxing aura, don't you think?" She asked, walking over to him._

_Shikamaru took his hands of his pockets and straightened his face. He took on his hard-core thinking face. _

"_Yeah, I guess it is," he said finally. Ino smiled at his agreement. An awkward silence followed._

"_So…" Shikamaru broke the ice. "What have you been up to lately? Still running the flower shop?" Ino mentally giggled at the small talk attempt, before falling silent in remembering what became of her family's beloved flower shop._

"_Afraid not," she answered silently. "It was burnt to the ground in a battle." Shikamaru went pale._

"_I'm so sorry to hear," he said, taking her hand and closing it in his own._

"_It's alright, I just wish I could have had something to remember it with," she said. "I always want to have at least one object to help me never forget something I…" she looked at Shikamaru nervously. "Love." _

_At this, Shikamaru walked right past Ino and to another part of the shop. He came back with a small delicate pottery piece in his hand. Ino tilted her head questioningly. _

"_Here," he said handing it to her. "I'm going to buy this for you. That way, you will never forget memories made in the flower shop, or with…y'know…" Shikamaru turned a bit red as he scratched the back of his head. "Me."_

_Ino lightened up and looked at Shikamaru caringly as he walked to the cashier to pay for the pottery piece.. She had to tell him. This was the perfect time._

"_Shikamaru…" Ino lightly pulled Shikamaru back over to her by his shoulder. "I have to tell you something…"_

My mind tightened up. I knew very well what happened after that part. It was just then my shoulder devil took me over.

…Well he's not here, is he? And even if he were, why would he care about someone as heartless as you?

Without any more debate, I walked to the bathroom and put the razor right in my purse.

**Don't worry. Things will brighten up Ino's future. Look for the next chappies soon!!!!!!**

**Sorry Doodlebop, no mad skillz today. I have no songs in mind : ( Feel free to recommend. **


	29. Shika's Entrance

**Now, time for… **

**Shikamaru's POV…**

"Come on Shikamaru," a very annoyed Temari growled at me as she pulled me to the entrance of the academy. Her attempts were ineffective, as I refused to leave my ground.

"I'm starting to regret this decision," I sighed. Temari finally released me hand and waved a finger at me.

"Too late," she said as a matter of factly. "You already agreed, no turning back now. Plus, after all the time Alberto took to get you cleaned up out of your hibernation phase, you can't just back out."

Yes, that was Temari's boyfriend's name. Alberto. His physical appearance backed up his name, as he had sleek black hair side parted and combed to perfection. He had a pointy nose and was tall and slim. You might as well refer to the butler in old fashion movies.

"Yes, come on Shikamaru! It'll me so much fun!" Alberto lisped. I raised my eyebrow at the odd sound of Alberto's voice and mentally questioned the guy's masculinity.

"I lost my knowledge of the definition of that two weeks ago," I said looking at my feet (which by the way, were fashioning penny loafers that belonged to Alberto.) I could just hear Temari sigh.

"Shikamaru, I'm sorry, but you HAVE to get over that. This is supposed to take your mind OFF it remember? So just give it a shot." She said enthusiastically all of a sudden.

"Fine, whatever," I said defeated. For some reason, agreeing to this was so much easier to do on paper.

"Oh good!" said Alberto with a small clap of his hands.

"Oh honey, you're so optimistic!" Temari marveled, planting a big old wet one on Alberto's cheek. Alberto smiled proudly. Perhaps he was metro or something…

When we got into the dance, Alberto and Temari arm in arm, I looked around. I could hardly believe all the _people. _Did people find these parties this alluring?

"Hey Shikamaru! It's about time you revealed yourself! What up man?" Naruto came over with a drink in his hand, giving me a slap on the back.

"Not much," I answered casually. Or so I'm trying to believe. "So," I said, switching the subject, gesturing to the huge bash. "Quite a crowd tonight, huh? Tenten must be pleased with the amount of RSVPs."

"Indeed she is," said another voice behind me. I turned to see none other than Neji Hyuuga. Looking the exact same. Who knew?

"Ah, Neji," I said, giving a nod. "What's going on with you lately? You and Tenten an item yet?" A smiled curled at the edge of Neji's mouth (AN: That brilliant half-smile!!!)

"You could say that," he said, looking over at Tenten, who was greeting guests.

"And it's only been a thousand years!" Naruto broke in obnoxiously, prodding Neji.

"Shut up…" Neji growled. I should have known. Neji isn't exactly one to talk about his emotions to others. Especially when the "others" include Naruto.

I looked over, and saw Temari hitching her head in the direction of the dance floor, obviously having lost patience with my catching up.

"Well, I'll talk to you guys later, have fun alright?" I parted quickly as they waved off. I walked back to join Temari and Alberto.

"Come on," Temari shouted to me over all the noise and music. "Let's go to the dance floor!" She gestured her thumb to the large dance floor, jam backed with couples and groups of friends, and the inevitable grinders.

Before I walked to the dance floor, I looked over at the doorway one last time.

And surely enough, stood a light-blue-dress-wearing, flawless looking Ino Yamanaka next to Sakura.

How could I have been so dumb? Of course Sakura would have brought her! Ino would never turn down something like this!

I saw her looking around, and knew I had to act fast before her eyes locked on to me. I tried to blend myself in the groups of dancing people.

"I'm going to go get us some drinks, ok sweetheart?" Alberto asked Temari as they started swaying a bit to the beat.

"Sure!" said Temari back. Alberto walked off the refreshment table, leaving her and me on the dance floor, being the only ones not dancing. Temari looked around, then looked at me as the awkward silence increased. Then she started swaying her hips a bit, and walked over to me.

"So, ya wanna dance?"

**Uh oh! Let's see what becomes of this little situation…**


	30. Wrong Place at Wrong Time

**Ah man, people are dropping this story more and more…oh well, I'm glad a few of you are still reading it! Thanks so much you guys!**

**Ino's POV…**

I entered the huge banquet hall of the academy with Sakura, and there was only one word to describe the place.

Whoa.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say every 18-year-old in Konoha was there.

"Sakura, Ino! Is that you guys???" We heard a familiar voice nearby, and turned to see Tenten, her hair now flowing loosely to her shoulders, and a dazzling smile.

"Tenten!" Sakura and I said in unison, as we began to exchange hugs. "What's up with you lately?" I asked her.

"Ah, you know, not much, missions here and there…" Tenten said casually.

"Relationships?" Sakura asked, poking Tenten in the side. A hint of blush crept up Tenten's face.

"Well, yeah, Neji at long last," she said. How cute! I knew they would get together soon.

"Aces!" Sakura squealed giddily. "Who broke the ice first?"

"It was sort of mutual," Tenten answered, smiling. "I got wounded, he aided me, and you can guess what happened next." Me and Sakura smiled wide. At least Tenten has met her perfect match.

"I'm so happy for you!" I said, meaning it. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys," said Tenten. "Now go on and dance! Have fun! I'm going to go greet some other guest's ok?" She said. Me and Sakura nodded, and with a parting wave, headed to the dance floor.

"So," Sakura said, twirling happily as we walked. "Where on Earth have you been for the past week? You look even paler than usual…" Sakura's voice turned to worry as she looked at me skeptically.

"Oh," I said, touching my cheek lightly. "Probably just because I haven't seen sunlight for a while if you know what I mean," I laughed it off in hopes of Sakura moving on from the subject, and it worked. Like I was going to tell her the reason behind my pale expression was because of stress.

"Oh, if that's all it is, then-" Sakura stopped walking and talking as her mouth parted in shock. Her eyes were looking at something on the dance floor. I followed them and immediately knew what she was staring at.

Shikamaru and Temari. Standing together. Closely.

I THOUGHT SHE HAD A BOYFRIEND!

"It…it's probably nothing!" Sakura attempted consoling me. I ignored her though, and continued looking at what was happening between them.

"I dunno, but we're going to find out…" I took Sakura by the wrist and brought her around the other side of the dance floor. A spot where we could see what was happening, but wouldn't be easily noticed on-lookers.

Shikamaru didn't really look into the music or dancing at all. Temari was standing awkwardly. Did they come here together?

Suddenly, to my shock, Temari began swaying her hips and walked over to Shikamaru. I saw her lips move, but didn't hear anything. It didn't matter though. I knew exactly what she was asking.

Now, Shikamaru looked around. Like he looking for assurance from someone. Then he stopped, looked back at her and shrugged.

I knew Shikamaru well enough that that was his way of saying 'yes'.

Damn.

He began dancing to the music as Temari got closer and closer to him, my eyebrows scrunching with every step she took. To my surprise, Shika could actually dance.

"Ino…" Sakura said sympathetically, patting my shoulder. I turned back to her.

"He moved on?" I asked in a choked up way. Sakura stood tapping her chin for a bit in thought, before the sides of her lips curled into a twisted grin.

"Only one way to find out…" she said mischievously. Having had some kind of mental capability where one can finish the other's sentences, I could tell what she was saying. And it was the most classic trick in the manual.

"Make him jealous." We both said evilly.

**Heh. Again, classic. But you'll see how in the next chapter. Also, if you guys have any ideas that would make the story better (not pertaining to Ino's cutting or how Shika finds out if ever) please tell me! Thanks!**


	31. Seductive Strike Back

**Shikamaru's POV…**

I will admit. It was definitely awkward. I mean, I'm a genius! Genius's don't dance loosely…it's just not for us! But the music _was_ pretty good, and I guess it was better than just standing there.

But Temari was a bit more into it than necessary. She was getting really close, and her hips almost banged into mine a few times. Where in the hell was Alberto with their drinks??

Then, I heard a few squeals of laughter and giddiness that I knew all too well. They belonged to Ino and Sakura. I looked through the crowd and about fifteen yards away, saw the two dashing across the dance floor, whispering things to each other and smiling maliciously after they did. What the…?

"I have our drinks love- whoa now! Getting cozy with my woman, Shikamaru?" Alberto arrived with two drinks in his hand and looked peculiar at me and Temari dancing. Well, who could blame him?

"Of course he isn't honey bun!" Temari answered for both of us, clinging on to Alberto's arm admiringly. "Just dancing, that's all!" She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Oh, alright," he said happily. "And here's your drink!" He handed Temari a drink, and the two walked off the dance floor together, her head on his shoulder. Phew. Narrow escape.

Then, I heard something. It sounded familiar. I slowly turned to see Ino dancing with Kiba Inuzuka.

I acted casual about it. It's not like I cared or anything. Kiba can be father of her children for all I care. It's not like I still…

Well, I didn't think so, until I looked even more closely to see her hips move seductively towards his, just centimeters away from closing the gap. Much closer than Temari was with me.

And let's just say that Kiba didn't lack seductive dance skills as much as I did. He was definitely getting into it, moving his body as close to Ino as he could. He bent down and whispered something in her ear. It was then she turned around and saw me. She looked at me quickly, practically expressionless, and looked back at Kiba and laughed. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

The whole thing made me want to puke right there.

It was then that Ino did one of the things I was hoping she wouldn't do. She turned around so her back was facing Kiba, and they started grinding.

Ok, now I had no choice but to admit. The green eyed monster was definitely rearing it's ugly head, and I still had feelings for Ino. I was part jealousy and part anger at that moment. I mean, come on. Who likes to see their object of affection get touched and grinding on by a guy you were friends with as a kid.

No one. It's a crappy feeling. Especially since I knew this wasn't Ino at all. Ino had attempted teasing and seducing in the genin days, I remember, but it mostly included taking her hair down and flirting. Never strong physical contact.

So why was she acting so dirty now?

All I knew was that I couldn't handle it. It was almost worse than what happened the week before. I was sure of one thing now, though.

I still had feelings for her. I can't tell if it's love or not, but there are definitely feelings. I don't hate her with all my soul as I lead myself to believe that night. I did still care about her.

And I needed to get her to understand that.

I walked off the dance floor.

"Hey, Temari? Can you do me a favor?"

Hopefully, the drama will end tonight.

**Extreme, I know. I mean the way I described the dancing, sorry that it was so graphic. But I just went to a dance last night, and I see this stuff a lot, so it's pretty common for me (no, I don't actually DO any of that, but I definitely have seen it). Hope you liked it, R and R!**


	32. Taking it Too Far

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!!! I'm stranded in my basement this Halloween watching horror classics with friends, the average thing. While eating popcorn while those lucky fools eat candy…bah…I will get them…**

**Ahem. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Ino's POV…**

"It think you got him," Kiba said as I began to stop grinding on him.

"Really?" I asked.

"I think so. He was green with envy." I smiled at this. That's what I was hoping for. I just hoped it didn't make him even more mad at me…damn I didn't think about that part. Hopefully he was more jealous than angry. No, they are not the same thing!

At least not totally.

"Well, thanks for your help!" I thanked Kiba and gave him a hug. We had been friends for a while, and I never thought of him as more than a friend. He was definitely the only guy who would help me with this.

"No problem," he answered. "Tell me how it goes."

"Roger that," I said. Kiba exited the dance floor and went to get a drink. As he exited, Sakura entered.

"So did ya do it? Is he jealous?" Sakura asked, bounding up and down.

"I think so…" I said, about to go on until something caught my eye.

Only a few yards away, Shikamaru was…was he? He can't be…_grinding?_

AND ON TENTEN OF ALL PEOPLE? WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO? WHAT ABOUT NEJI?

Oh my god, if I thought the Temari thing was bad, this was only a thousand times worse. And why was he grinding with Tenten? Tenten doesn't do that. And if she were to, it would only be with Neji, never anyone else. Did Neji _consent _to this or something.

They were getting much more into it than Kiba and I had. Just when you thought it wasn't possible too.

Shikamaru had on that sexy grin you rarely see, and smoothly swayed his hips towards Tenten's like he did this all the time.

The whole thing made me want to puke right there.

"I should have known that would happen…" I heard Sakura say to herself.

Me, I just tightened my fists and looked at the ground. Why? What had I done wrong? Well, a lot of things actually, like lying and grinding on one of my best guy friends in front of him for that matter, but why does Shikamaru always strike back harder?

Was it really him, or was he just trying to make me mad?

Either way, watching him grinding with one of my best childhood friends was something I could not take.

And the thought that she agreed makes me even more confused.

I decided to leave the painful site behind as I pushed by people to get off the dance floor. People were like, "watch it!" and "hey!" but I'd do anything to get off that floor right then.

"Ino!" I heard Sakura call to me, but I ignored it. Tears streaking my face and stream lining my makeup, I dug into my purse and grasped the one thing I knew would make me feel better.

I ran out the doors and onto the terrace and behind a wall where no one would look.

I did what I had to do.

**Poor Ino : ( again, HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! **

**For the occasion, I shall make MONSTER MASH MAD SKILLZ**

**(to the chorus)**

**(They read the fic) They read my faaanfic (They read the fic) it was a wise pick (they read the pic) it's a story they won't kick (they read the fic) they read my faaaanfic**


	33. The Drama Ends Tonight

**Shikamaru's POV…**

"Thank God that's over…" I straightened my shirt out after backing off Tenten.

"You're telling me," she said, awkwardly glancing at Neji. "But I see why you did it."

"Yeah," I answered, though half regretting that I did it. "Thanks for agreeing to help me with that. You sure Neji won't wring my neck tonight?" She laughed.

"Of course not! He knows, so you _will_ wake up tomorrow with all limbs in tact, I assure you. And also, no problem, we have all wanted you and Ino to get together sometime, so of course I helped you, you 'genius'!" She bopped me jokingly on the head. I laughed until I realized something.

"That look on her face when she ran off the floor…" I said. Tenten's face dropped also. "I don't think she was as jealous as she was…heartbroken." I began to really regret what I did now.

"You're right," nodded Tenten. "There's only one option then."

"Open to anything right now," I said.

"Go after her. No more communicating from afar. You're going to stop all this tonight, ok? Now go to her." Tenten was ordering me like a mother scolded her child. But unlike the child to a mother, I knew Tenten was right.

"But where did she go?" I asked her.

"Terrace steps. Saw her run around the wall of the balcony for some reason." I turned to see Neji behind me. I gulped.

"…Thanks." I said fast before bolting away. For some reason, I wasn't about to face Neji after grinding on his girl, even if it was to get another girl. I left them on the dance floor and God knows what they did after I left them.

I burst through the doors to the terrace dramatically. However, had I known that the terrace was as quiet and romantic a place as it was then, with couples at tables lit by candles, I would not have been nearly as loud. All heads turned to look at the maniac tearing through the doorways who was me.

"Um…sorry! Have a nice night!" I bolted down the stairs and hooked a right. There was an alleyway. It was small, yet just perfect for someone to fit into if they just wanted privacy. But no one was there.

If Ino wasn't in that one, she'd surely be in the other. I ran forward until I got to the left alleyway.

I slowed down as I reached closer. It would be best not to be loud, as I didn't want her bolting away if she was in there, or spooking her. I could hear some stifled whimpers and sobs. What on Earth is she…?

I slowly rounded the corner, and was taken aback from what I saw. Ino was indeed in there, though she was not aware of my presence just yet. Her back was turned towards me and I could just see her quivering. The shawl she had been wearing earlier that had been covering a large portion of her arms was now on the ground and…was that…blood?

What I saw next seemed like the only thing I could see. I saw her lift up her left forearm slowly, to see that it was bleeding. It had a large bloody slit through it, and the blood was flowing as if there was no tomorrow. Then with her right hand, Ino brought something to her arm, ready to streak it. It was a razor blade.

From there, I could not watch any further without dying.

"Ino, stop!" I ran towards her and took her by her upper-arms and turned her to face me. Her face was as shocked as it was tear-stained. The razor in her hand dropped and when it hit the cold hard ground, the bladed head broke off. (AN: If this were a movie, that last sentence would have happened in slow motion.)

"Shika…Shikamaru?" She stuttered in her sobs. My expression filled with horror, I looked down at her arms. It was quite obvious that she had been doing this for at least a week. There were new scabs, and the open cuts leaking blood that kept dripping down her arms and now onto my hands. What is she doing to herself? But mostly…why?

"Is it…is it because of me?" I asked, beginning to tear up myself at the sight of seeing Ino like this. Ino looked away from me at this question. She didn't need to answer truthfully, but her expression said it all.

"I really don't want to say yes…I really don't…" She said before trying to struggle from my grip. I kept my firm grip though.

"Is it because of what happened, Ino?" I asked with more clarity so she would answer me. Ino slowly opened up her eyes and looked at me.

"…Yes." She said softly. Upon hearing this, I dropped my grip on her arms and instead wrapped mine around her. I hugged her close, not caring whether or not I got blood on Alberto's clothing. Ino buried her face in my chest as she cried some more. "I'm so sorry…" I hear her muffle into my shirt. "It's all my-"

"No." I said into her hair. "It was my fault, Ino. I was the stupid one. I shouldn't have gone with Temari that day. I shouldn't have tried to spy on you. And I should have given you the time of night to explain. There's no need for you to be sorry, Ino. I'm the one who should be sorry. And if you hate me, I completely understand." I spoke slowly and hugged her closer. But she took her head off my chest and looked up at me.

"No, Shika. It was my fault. I…never meant those things I said to Sasuke. I was just mad at what happened. I was hurt, you know? And you happened to be there of all times, and I tried to tell you, but like any normal human being you walked away… and I obviously just couldn't take it any longer." She held out her bloody arms. My eyes widened. In the moonlight, they were even more vivid and red than before. I instantly felt like my insides dropped. Ino had done all that damage to herself because of something I had done to her.

"But Ino," I said, stupidly touching one of her cuts, making her flinch. "Sorry," I said quickly. "But had I known you would have resorted to something as dangerous as cutting, I would have helped you, regardless of whether I was mad or not. This," I held up one of her arms gently. "Is more than you and me. This is your _body_, Ino. Your _life. _I don't want to see you tear them apart over some meaningless little feud."

Ino was now looking me in the eye as her tears began to retreat. "What do you mean?" She asked. I looked at her, then a small grin curved up in the corner of my lips. The situation shouldn't have called for it, but I knew what she was getting at.

"I think you know what I mean," I said. Now Ino smirked.

"I want to hear you say it." She said. She was toying with me.

"Fine by me," I shrugged. I instantly pulled her to me and kissed her. Not exactly the common picture you would see in a romance novel, the heroine covered in blood and tears, and the man wearing tacky clothes that belonged to a strange guy with an odd name, kissing in an alleyway.

But it felt good. And I knew what it was. When we released and embraced, I could tell Ino did too.

"I love you, Ino," I said.

"I love you too, Shika." She said back. "And for the other thing…I think we were both stupid."

"Were we ever…" I said back. A silence paused as we thought about the kiss that just took place.

"By the way," I said as we were still hugging.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't think this will get you out of me sending you to a rehab for those cuts." I teased her. She giggled and our embrace broke.

"No worries," she said looking down at the razor that lie broken by our feet. Then she looked up at me and smiled. "I don't think I'll be needing these things anymore anyways."

And with that, she kicked the razor to the dark corner of the alleyway, us hearing a snap of plastic as it hit.

**THE END**

**Did you like it? I really hope so. I seriously put my heart and soul into this particular chapter, so PLEASE I BEG OF YOU don't make fun of it or say its fluffy and cheesy! And don't worry, I'm going to make and "Afterward" chapter soon, so it's not completely the end. Look out for it this weekend!**


	34. Afterward

* * *

**AFTERWARD**

After the night at the party, Ino and Shikamaru were quite obviously inseparable. Ino was lightly institutionalized for a very short while, as she was nonetheless a cutter. She was released promptly as she clearly had no depression issues after all the drama in her life ended. Since then, she and Shikamaru have gone on numerous dates (none in the park!), making up for the lost time they spent trying to slam each other in order to simply win the other over. Neji and Tenten are now awaiting their first child, and have already chosen Ino and Shika to be the godparents. At the moment, Ino and Shika will just kick back and enjoy their lives as they had wanted from the start. Oh, and Temari and Alberto? Three words. Married, four kids. Need I say more? Bottom line is, in other words, Shika and Ino have achieved the perfection they had been looking for, and left the past issues behind. Stupidity and all.

**(E-mails)**

Ino-

Hey. Meet me in the park?

-Shika

* * *

Shika- 

The park? No hard memories, right

-Ino

* * *

Ino- 

Of course not. We just need to talk.

-Shika

* * *

Shika- 

You mean that as in "we need to renegotiate or relationship" kind of talk?

-Ino

* * *

Ino- 

Oh, no! Well, in a way, only not the way you think…I mean more like a special talk…er…special question…er, just meet me there ok, and you'll see.

-Shika

...If you can't guess what Shika means, then maybe you're stupid (pun intended!)!


End file.
